the_quindex_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sedec
Sedec is a manifestation of the mastermind, and appears in each game. He acts differently depending on who he is connected to, and generally has to make a pact or deal with the mastermind before he can become a part of them. There are a few of Sedec’s traits that do not change no matter who he is connected with. Personality Sedec is a crude and uncaring individual who acts at his own whims, seemingly giving no care to the consequences or effects his actions may have. He has an unusual sense of humor, managing to be amused by things even in the most inappropriate of circumstances. The bird has a lighthearted and friendly demeanor, rarely angered or offended by anything, even if it directly affects him. He is also mischievous, taking great amusement from toying with and playing jokes on others around him. Bird Appearance Sedec’s burd appearance is that of a raven, who stands at about knee height on a person. He has bright red eyes, cartoonish features, and a more humanlike posture than what would be expected of a bird. Human Appearance Sedec has black hair with red highlights, which is messy and reaches down to the middle of his back. His attire consists of a red tank top and a black jean jacket, which is slightly tattered from wear. He also wears ripped black jeans, red sneakers, and a large necklace of a raven’s wings. Alter-Spirit Appearance Sedec’s Alter Spirit form remains the same, but with a pair of black wings appearing on his back. Origin Story While Sedec was formed around the time that the Christian concept of the devil came to be, his ‘father’, or predecessor, was the spirit of the pre-Christian concept of evil. While this bird spirit’s name was lost to time, he raised Sedec like his own son. However, as Sedec’s existence became more prevalent than his own, humanity began to forget the concept he represented and he began to die. Not wanting to fade from existence, he begged Eka for help, but she was unable to do anything to help him. This unknown spirit turned against Eka, breaking the rules of the spirits by seeking out humans for help. Eka then killed him, leaving Sedec with an urge to avenge his fallen father. He had little power at this time, however, and chose to dwell within Eka’s domain instead of risking his own life to defy her. Sedec soon fell in love with Septen, whose mother was a close friend of his father’s. While this relationship was met with uncertainty by the other bird spirits, particularly Eka, the two of them remained together nonetheless. After Sedec’s sister Undec was killed, his desire for revenge against Eka grew, and he sought to continue the game Undec had started, wielding the stolen power of the Alter Spirits in this endeavor. Septen chose to join him, not hosting her own games, but still supporting him in the ones he ran. Abilities Sedec’s main ability is the ability to teleport, allowing him to transport his body to any location at will. This also applies to other objects as well, letting him move both separate objects and people instantly while putting in very little effort. He also has the capability to shift his own form, but the only two forms he seems to be capable of taking on aside from his Alter-Spirit form is that of his human and bird forms. Other Theme Song: Runaway by Felix Cartal Voice Actor: Monica Rial (Bienfu from Tales of Berseria) Category:Bird Spirits Category:Spirits